Before BFDI/Week 4+
This is where days 30 and 31 are of Before BFDI. Last two days ... 'Sunday, December 30 - 2 days before New Year' '1. Marsabit National Park' Scene: Everyone wakes up at their allotted time. *'Ann'ouncer': Good morning, how is everyone doing? *'Golf Ball: Wow, you sure are feeling a lot better than last night. *'Ann'ouncer': I am not mad at all. And besides, I don't have feelings. *'Bubble: That's good to hoir! [Suddenly they all get moved to a room.] '2. Filming room' *'P'en: [sigh] I knew it was too good to be true. *'P'e'nci'l: Don' worry, me love, I doubt anythin' bad's ter 'appen 'ere. [All of a sudden, several papers fall from the sky.] *'Co'iny: When they say 56% chance of precipitation, did they mean in paper-citation? *'Fi'rey: That was a lame joke, Coiny! [Coiny slaps him.] *'Ann'ouncer': I want you to read the highlighted parts of your papers. In other words, the ones with your names. *'Match: Omg, like, I get to talk first! *'Ann'ouncer': And stand here. [''He shows them the place where they will be standing] *'''Pi'n': Whatever you say! *'Snowball': I like not. *'Ann'ouncer': In 8, 4, 2, 1, 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, 1/16 … *'Te'nnis Ba'll': Come on, Announcer, that will go on for infinity! *'Announcer': I was just trying to make a joke. I want to cry now. I really do. *'Match: Like, don't. And when can I start saying stuff? *'Ann'ouncer': Now. Action. *'Match: [reading her script] "Yeah, I know, she was so surprised." *'P'e'nci'l: "Reilleh?" *'Ma'tch: "Oh, for sur– *'Ann'ouncer': Cut. *'Match: I thought I nailed that line! *'Ann'ouncer': Well, something is off here. Let's start again. Action. *'Match: "Yeah, I know, she was so surprised." *'P'e'nci'l: "Rille?" *'Ma'tch: "Oh– *'Ann'ouncer': Cut again. I don't know what's wrong. [''Suddenly, Sword comes out in front of the Announcer wearing conspicuous headgear.] *'''Match: Omg, hi Sword! *'Eraser': [from behind the wall with the others] Oh great, that sludge bucket's there to steal my love! Should we go out? *'P'en: I don't think so. We don't have anything until, like, twenty lines or so. *'Blocky': And that means now! [The gang of 8 rush onto the scene with everyone else.] *'S'w'o'rd: [whispering into the Announcer's ear] Nzgazhaidadashdaud … *'Ann'ouncer': That sounds like a great idea. And besides that, I think I know what caused the problem. [''to the contestants] Gather round, everyone. I have an exciting game for you to play. *'''Snowball: It must not be a girly game! *'Fl'ower: I LIKE GIRLY GAMES! *'Snowball': Don't care. *'Ann'ouncer': This is different. *'Te'nnis Ba'll': Don't be sports, don't be sports … *'Announcer': It is not sports, Tennis Ball. We are going to have a show-and-tell session. [''Later, everyone is sitting in a circle around the announcer.] *'''Announcer': Blocky, you go first. *'Blocky: I'm Blocky, and I like to kill people. *'Ann'ouncer': Say it with a higher tone. *'Blocky: I can't. My voice is so deep and manly that it can't get any higher than ninety octaves. *'Ann'ouncer': Allow me to fix it. Poof. [''magic dust comes out of nowhere] *'''Blocky: [with a completely different voice] Wh- What the heck is going on? This is not 1994! I shouldn't be speaking like a 12-year-old!Sorry to criticise, but for me episode 10 of BFDI was the best, vocally. Most things before that were too young and a few things after that are too old for some people. *'Ann'ouncer': Too bad. *'Blocky: This is terrible! Now I don't sound as threatening! *'Ann'ouncer': Would anyone else want to come up? *'Pe'nci'l: No, m8. *'Ma'tch: I'm perfectly fine! *'Bubble': Oi can't eat broiccoli. *'Ann'ouncer': Bubble, you're up next. *'Bubble: Oh noio! I hope you don't do oinything to my voice! *'Ann'ouncer': Don't worry, you're all good. *'Bubble: Ok, becoise [her voice goes higher as she speaks] I was a bit woirried that my voice would become soio much hoigher just like Blocky, and … oh my goish, it's happening! Now all of my vowels are crystal pure!Early in BFDI Bubble had no very distinguishable features of her voice. [Everyone looks at her horrified.] *'Ann'ouncer': Coiny. *'Coi'ny': No thank you, I'm perfect the way I am and nobody can change anything about me. *'Ann'ouncer': But I don't care, and I can do that anyway. *'Coi'ny': My voice will never go higher! It'll be freezing in the Sahara before you– *'Ann'ouncer': Poof. *'Coi'ny': [with a different voice] Oh, this is bad. *'Ann'ouncer': Eraser, you're next. *'Eraser: Oh no! *'P'en: Don't worry, Eraser, just remember I'll end up with the lower voice. *'Eraser': How does that help me? *'P'en: I don't know, but it helps me! *'Ann'ouncer': Poof. *'Eraser: [with a different voice] This isn't half bad. It sounds like me in the body of a chipmunk! *'Ma'tch: Omg, you are a chimp! *'Eraser': Not that– Never mind. *'Ann'ouncer': Firey. *'Fir'ey': Coming! *'Ann'ouncer': Poof. *'Fir'ey': [with a different voice] Huh? Wait, I sound like Coiny, and he's a jerk! *'Ann'ouncer': That's the point. *'Coi'ny': Jealous, Firey? *'Fi'rey: No. *'Ann'ouncer': Flower is next. *'Flower: I don't care however you make me, just don't make me sound brattier than myself! [with a different voice, she burps] Noooooooooooo! *'Ann'ouncer': Ha. Golf Ball is next. Poof. *'Golf Ball: [with a different voice] Testing, one, two, three … my voice isn't bad! I sound like a child prodigy! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve– *'Ann'ouncer': We get it. Ice Cube is next. *'Ice Cube: Wha? *'Ann'ouncer': Poof. *'Ice Cube: Wha? *'Ann'ouncer': Wait, is she supposed to sound the same? [''Enter '''Sword.] *'Ma'tch: Omg, hi, Sword! [He ignores her and whispers something to the Announcer. Exit Sword.] *'Ann'ouncer': Never mind, you're supposed to sound like that. Leafy's next. *'Leafy: Ooh, yay! *'Needle': How can you be excited for this? *'Leafy': This is an exciting event! I can't wait to know what my new voice will be! *'Ann'ouncer': Poof. *'Leafy: Testing … oh my gosh, I sound like a guy! This is awesome! *'Ann'ouncer': Match is next. *'Pe'nci'l: Good luck, m8. *'Ma'tch: Can I, like, say one last thing before my new voice comes in? *'Ann'ouncer': Why not? *'Match: Well, like, I'll have to say that I'm sorry. [her voice gradually changes as Bubble's did] I am sorry for, like, not being as nice to other people, being selfish to everyone but myself and, like, saying "like", like, too often … [realising] Like, what's going on? *'Ann'ouncer': Your new voice. *'Match: This is, like, Pre-Bat Mitzvah, when my– *'Needle': Please don't describe it. *'Ann'ouncer': This is good, because up next is Needy. *'Needle: [slaps] Don't call me Needy! *'Ann'ouncer': Poof. Now say something, Needy. *'Needle: [slaps] Don't call me Needy! *'Ann'ouncer': And I am assuming that her voice will permanently stay like that. Pen's up now. *'Pen: I'm so nervous, like, what if I become a girl in production of this thing and nobody seems to care, I mean, about the couples, y'know, and the other things that I am wary of knowing about, like, but what if I sound like myself in my criminal days, not saying that I was in the past, but I really don't think that's particularly– *'P'e'nci'l: Oi, m8, ye'll do jus' fine. Promise'ah's long as y'jus' defy'e. *'Ann'ouncer': Alright, Pen, stand where it says stand. [''He stands, probably in defiance, next to the sign telling where it says stand.] *'''Announcer': No, I mean stand 3 feet to the right. [''He stands 3 feet to his right.] *'''Announcer': Your other right. [''He stands 3 feet back again.] *'''Announcer': Don't make me manually move you. *'Pen: I'm sure to see you try. [Announcer tries pushing him.] *'Ann'ouncer': Come on. You are so heavy, and on my planet we were able to carry everything. *'Pen: Like, excuse me? *'Ma'tch: Pen, like, quit your tishlub. Omg, that sounds so great in my voice! Let's try again … "The quick brown dog jumps over the lazy fox." *'Ann'ouncer': Move yourself. *'Pen: Why exactly should I? *'Ann'ouncer': To get what the TA deserves. *'Eraser: TA this, TA that, just tell us now what you're referring to when you say that! Tell us, I want to know! *'P'en: Yeah, what does that even mean? *'Ann'ouncer': This is going to sound stupid, but ''usted está soplando esta fuera de proporción. *'''Bubble: Huh? *'Ann'ouncer': What I meant to say is 당신은 이것에 대해 너무 많이 걱정됩니다. *'Ice Cube: Wha? *'Ann'ouncer': ''Ön által gondozott túl sokat erről. *'''Pi'n': Someone, please call a linguist! *'P'e'nci'l: Ne'er fear, I've got it! *'P'en: What's he saying? *'P'e'nci'l: We shouldn't care too much about it … ? *'Ann'ouncer': Yes, that's the idea I was trying to convey. You shouldn't be caring too much about it. *'Leafy: Why? This is the biggest thing to have happened to us in our lives! *'Golf Ball': Aside from that science festival, of course. *'Ann'ouncer': Guys, listen to me: ''This is a reality show. *'''Te'nnis Ba'll': A reality show? *'Golf Ball: Really? As in, to name one, "Keeping Up with the Card Ashians"? *'Leafy': Hopefully not on that level! *'Ann'ouncer': If I could sigh, I would. This was supposed to be extremely confidential, until the one who demanded details was the leader of the DFKOC Dissenting Firebrand's Kantakerous Organisation of Counter-entertainment. *'Pen: The DFKOC stands for the Defence Forces of Kenya and Other Countries! *'Ann'ouncer': Yeah, no it does not. *'Pi'n': What about the time he destroyed a farm in Brazil? *'Ann'ouncer': He wasn't interested in having his troops raid cities. Only destroy the few television stations the country had to offer. *'Pe'nci'l: So me man ain` a soldier o' the highes' rank? *'P'en: Please don't leave me! *'P'e'nci'l: In all seriousness, I shan't leave a boy behin'. *'Ma'tch: Guys, like, as a sceptic of the highest quality, I think this is just another lie. Get back to your poof-spot, Pen, so we can do, like, stuff now! *'Ann'ouncer': It is perfectly true. First of all, you are standing on a TV set. You did not know? *'Bubble: I guess the lighting sort of gave that away. *'Ann'ouncer': And another thing … this is not Marsabit. In reality, you are in a studio in a middle-class neighbourhood in Nay-ro-bye. *'Pi'n': What about those weird raindrops? And Leafy's tornado? *'Ann'ouncer': Climactic department. *'Fir'ey': But what about the lati– *'Ann'ouncer': Recovery centers were too expensive, so I chemically reconstructed you in your sleep. *'Leafy: Well! *'Golf Ball': I feel really cheated. *'P'en: So do I– *'Golf Ball': Don't speak to me! *'Ma'tch: Is anyone else feeling really SB-y about this? Like, seriously! This is ridiculous, I just want to speak more lines. *'Ann'ouncer': See for yourself. '3. Actual filming room Scene: The Announcer magically removes the curtain covering the whole "natural park" scene, into something à a Hollywood studio. Everyone is shocked. *'Fi'rey: Oh … *'Leafy': My … *'Bubble': Bubble blower … *'P'e'nci'l: This is amazin'! Ne'er've I been on a film set! *'Eraser': Announcer, you put the reality in reality show. *'Ann'ouncer': Let me take you on a tour of this place. First, I would like to introduce you to our technological crew, the Pandilla. *'Match: Omg, hi Sword! *'Leafy': Hey, you're the mean people who kidnapped us on Christmas! *'Foot'ball: I- It was for a good cause? *'Ann'ouncer': I shall present you to our cameraman and make-up artist, Flash 8.Which is, obviously, the animation platform Jacknjellify's used for three years on BFDI(A). (Not just that, but Flash 8 helped create the characters too. *'Flash ''' 8': It's finally a pleasure to meet you in real life! I just want to say that I am super proud to see you and compare you to our BFDI-produced designs. *'Ma'tch': We'd like to say the same thing. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': And our board of councellors … *'Teard'rop Ann'ouncer': Geometry! *'Hexag'on Ann'ouncer': Don't worry, we're updating the vocabulary on this one. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': And that's pretty much it. [''Someone clears their throat from afar.] *'''Ann'oun'ce'r': Oh, and there is also one more person I'd like you to meet. [''Enter Jacknjellify. He is presented as a Jacknjellify logo.] *'J'ack': I'm Jack! *'Jellify: I'm Jellify!It sounds more plausible, speaking from the object world, to use Jack and Jellify rather than Michael and Cary (Huang). *'J'ack'nj'el'lif'y: And together, we're– *'Bubble': Don't tell me … you're jellifynjack! *'J'ack': [''laughs] No, Bubble. We're jacknjellify, as in the boss of the terrestrial branch of BFDI. *'''Pen: Then, it is much an honour to meet you. Say, your voice sounds familiar. *'Golf Ball': Well duh, 50% of all of us contestants were requested to get their voices changed into his! *'Je'llify: I think I like you a lot …It's never been stated, but I've always thought GB was one of their favourite characters. Don't know why though … *'Golf Ball': Ooh, you do? *'Ann'ouncer': This is correct. Our company president is the leader, chief animator, lord of camera crew, set artist, proctor of precipitatory changes and manager of the audio department here at BFDI. *'Blocky: He's only twelve! *'Leafy': Well, I do believe that young people have made an astounding effect on the universe today. *'Blocky': Speaking as the child. *'Co'iny: Touché … *'P'e'nci'l: Wait, I've got jus' one question. *'Je'llify: Ask away! *'P'e'nci'l: Y'says this is a reality show, right? *'J'ack': Yes, this, in its most strictest sense, is a reality show. *'Pe'nci'l: Then, does thet mean yer not splittin' up couples? An' thet Pen an' I can still stay together? *'Je'llify: Of course! Just as long as the camera is not on you, you two can stay together. *'Ann'ouncer': Our president is right; you may stay with your fiance offscreen. It may be onscreen that it's a problem, but that's the beauty of the boob tube. *'Blocky: Ha, you said boob! *'P'e'nci'l: Omg, Pen, we can finally be together! *'P'en: Indeed is this rapture in the best way. *'Bubble': So, why is this happening? Why are you making BFDI? *'Ann'ouncer': Let's just say this … lately, our home planet has been at war with Fomalhaut, so we desperately needed money.. All of us are living in poverty – our automobiles can not drive themselves, the Wi-Fi can only go 99% of its usual speed, and everyone is required to cut off 3 millimetres off their house. *'Match: Sucks for you! *'Ann'ouncer': So, our people travelled light years across the galaxy, appointed me their leader and set off to Earth and find out the best way to get the funds we lost. *'Golf Ball: Why would you settle on Earth? Why not another planet … like Pluto? *'Leafy': GB, Pluto's not a– *'Golf Ball': NEVER say that to a Plutoist! *'Ann'ouncer': Because we knew that Earth was the only one with individuals supportingThe aliens arriving … ? of extraterrestrial species. We knew that extratienkangiansBeta Piscis Austrini's name in Chinese is Tien Kang – Alpha, with whom they were at war is Fomalhaut. *'Pen: Hey, let's just get back to changing my voice! *'P'e'nci'l: Yer advocatin'e finally? *'P'en: Why not? I think after finding out that BFDI's not such a bad organisation after all, I feel comfortable with anything happening to me! '4. Nairobi Studios' Scene: After all, it really is the place BFDI is filmed. Everyone walks back there in relief. *'Blocky': Then, Announcer, make his voice into a girl's voice to show the real him! *'Ann'ouncer': I've got something that shall satisfy both of us. Poof. *'Pen: [with a different voice] Testing … OMNTI, this is how I sounded back then! If throwback Saturday was a thing, I'd so use that … *'Ann'ouncer': Yes, our president did very well. I should feel glad that you are satisfied with your results, but remember robots don't have emotions. Pencil's next. *'Match: Omg, Penc-penc, wouldn't it be awesome if our voices were the same? *'Ma'tchP'e'ncil': Twinsies! *'Eraser: Don't make those sounds ever again. *'Ma'tchP'e'ncil': Twinsies! *'Announcer': Poof. *'Pe'nci'l: [with a completely different voice] Cup-im-ah, cup-im-ah …"Testing, testing …" (Broken Sw.) Well, how does my Swahili sound? *'Ma'tch: [horrified] Maybe y- you should take another h- hearing of your- r accent. *'P'e'nci'l: Oh my gosh! What happened to my Englishness? *'Ann'ouncer': We sent it away. Now, your accent is … General American with a hint of California. *'Match: Omg, we have matching accents now! [They scream in delight.] *'Ann'ouncer': Pin is next. *'Pi'n': Because I heard Pencil's lack of Swahili in the afterthanhâm, I'd like to say something in Vietnamese first. Ở phía đông bắc của Canada là đảo Greenland thuộc Vương quốc Đan Mạch."To the northeast of Canada is Greenland, which belongs to the Kingdom of Denmark." (Vn.) *'Ann'ouncer': Poof. *'Pi'n': Aaaaaaa … wow! My accent is still there, yet I probably can't properly speak a word of Vietnamese! *'Ann'ouncer': Rocky, according to our president, does not need his voice to be changed. But Snowball does, ergo he is next. *'Snowball: Speak I in a mediæval tone of voice? *'Ann'ouncer': It's too late for that now, Snowball. Poof. *'Snowball: Oh my snowflakes, I can speak normally! I no longer sound like my time of being borned! *'Blocky': Test your words out, loser. *'Snowball': It's that time of year again! We are on a desparate search for an iconic greenmonkey who is also a maverick in that she was a game changer in BFDI by being a winner of 238 nominationsWhich is the number of votes Leafy got to win BFDI.. Her first dude and guy she <3, not so much. The majority of us will be on a staycation or perhaps track our carbon footprint or go to Wall Street whilst the more daring people go on a bailout for said greenmonkey–This is basically the plot after BFDI. *'Golf Ball': Wait, isn't that just the words from the most recent banned list? *'Snowball': Shut it, things aren't supposed to be making sense! *'Ann'ouncer': Enough of this, Spongy's voice shouldn't be changed. Teardrop has no voice, so Tennis Ball is next. *'Te'nnis Ba'll': Will my voice change a lot? *'Announcer': I don't know for sure. Poof. *'Te'nnis Ba'll': Here goes … hey, my voice is so high! Did you put any helium into that poof? *'Announcer': Maybe … maybe not. And we're done for today. *'Leafy: But don't we still have Wo– *'Ann'ouncer''': ''We're done for today.'' Monday, December 31, 2007 - 1 day to New Year '''1. Nairobi Studios' Natural Background *'Ann'ouncer': Good morning. *'Pe'nci'l: Good morning to you, my good speakery thing! [beat] Omg, I love this voice! *'Ann'ouncer': Wow, you're all happy. *'Match: It's because it's, like, New Years' Eve! It's going to be 2008 soon! *'Ann'ouncer': Yes, and this is also going to be the official filming day of BFDI. *'Bubble: Filming? *'Golf Ball': You know, filming, as in capture on film as part of a series of moving images; make a movie of (a story or event). '2. Nairobi Studios' Scene: Everyone gets teleported to another part of the studio. *'Ann'ouncer': Alright. So this is how I want it to work. Match and Pencil, you stand right. *'Match: Wait, my right or your right? *'P'e'nci'l: Your right, this is a stage albeit a really big one. *'Golf Ball': I can not believe you're using big words! *'Ann'ouncer': Golf Ball, get off stage. You should be extreme left with Coiny, Firey and Spongy. *'Pen: I thought we all did see the diagram! *'Golf Ball': Sorry, I was just congratulating Pencil for a large vocabulary. *'P'e'nci'l: Er … thanks? *'Ann'ouncer': Match, you start. Music director, cue New FriendlyThe song that played at the start of BFDI., and remember to stop music at appropriate parts. *'Wa'sup': Cuing in three seconds! *'Ann'ouncer': Clear the set, and … action.And this is how they made BFDI's ''Take the Plunge. *'''Match: Yeah, I know, she was so surprised. *'P'e'nci'l: Really? *'Ma'tch: Oh, for sure! I mean … line? *'Ann'ouncer': It wasn't very big … *'Match: It wasn't very big, just a little bug, but … line? *'Ann'ouncer': Flower went– *'Match: Flower went … line? *'Ann'ouncer': You know, I have a better idea. The scientists at BFDI Labs have come up with a perfect solution. [''Sword gives out 40 black ovals on the table.] *'''Match: Omg, hi Sword! *'S'w'o'rd: Meh. *'Ann'ouncer': Here. Put these on. [''Everyone puts them on.] *'''Match: Omg, don't I look good in these? *'Bubble': Probably! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': What are these new technological innovations? *'Announcer': These are eye contacts. *'Blocky: I look like a NEEEEEEERD! *'Ann'ouncer': Don't get stupid yet, these contacts sync to the teleprompter's typing, so each person can see what they have to say. *'Pen: Won't that look weird? When the viewers watch us they'll see just a bunch of words in our eyes, if you know what I mean. *'P'e'nci'l: I know I'' know what you mean. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Worry not, because although you will see words, the viewers will not. Just like how they can not hear me when I am off set.Announcer's initial remarks obviously aren't in the final version. Then in that case, places people. *'Ma'tch': Line? *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Let your eyes do it for you. *'Ma'tch': [''reading off her contacts] Oh, for sure! I mean, it wasn't very big, just a little bug, but Flower went crazy! *'P'e'nci'l: OMG, Flower is really afraid of bugs. *'Ma'tch: Well, yeah. Flower thinks she's so fabulous. *'Ann'ouncer': Camera pan to words above, then to Match's mouth. *'Match: Like the time she asked Icy if she was beautiful. *'Ann'ouncer': PC to Flower and Ice Cube on Flower's side, shadow her, switch to circular blank vignette. *'Flash ''' 8': It's circular ''blanc vignette. *'Ann'ouncer': Whatever. *'Flower: [with contacts] What are these squiggly lines doing in my eyeballs? *'Ann'ouncer': Cut. *'Blocky: Ha, you said balls. *'Fl'ower: Shut up, Blocky! *'Ann'ouncer': Oh yeah. We forgot that Flower does not know how to read. Football, hold a sign of images so Flower knows what to say. *'Footb'all': On it! [He stands so she can see him.] *'Ann'ouncer': Perfect. Flower, read the sign. *'Flower: I can't r– *'Ann'ouncer': Action. *'Flower: Ice Cube, don't you think I look beautiful? *'Ann'ouncer': I don't know how she can't read her contacts yet she can fully read that sign that has absolutely nothing. Reverse PC to IC's persp. *'Ice Cube: Uh, no? *'Ann'ouncer': And Flower, ''kick Ice Cube! *'''Flower: You can't tell me what to do! *'Ann'ouncer': She just said you don't look beautiful. *'Flower: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr … *'Ann'ouncer': Silence unnecessary utterance. [''Flower kicks Ice Cube.] *'''Announcer': Exit Flower; Ice Cube walks up to Pencil and Match. *'Flash ''' 8': Keep the vignette lens? *'Ann'oun'ce'r': No, return to normal. Show from IC's persp. *'Ice Cube': Oh, oh! I remember that! I am so going to get revenge on her. I can not believe … *'Ann'oun'ce'r': [''as Ice Cube is talking] PC to Pencil, who is getting bored … aaaand sigh. *'Ice Cube': I am so glad you guys are my friends, though. Really. *'Ann'ouncer': of "as Ice Cube is talking". PC to Pencil, who is in the first mode of object dormance. *'Ice Cube: Bubble likes me too, right, Bubble? *'Ann'ouncer': And she grabs her with her legs! *'Bubble: Uh, um … *'Ice Cube': Right? *'Ann'ouncer': And she brings her closer to her. *'Bubble: Yeah? *'Ma'tchP'e'ncil': No, Ice Cube! Stop! *'Announcer': And Bubble pops. P and M are shocked to 100%. Bubble walks out of the Recovery Center, downstage left. PC right. She gets tempted by Pin, who at this point (pun not intended) is non-anthropomorphic. *'Bubble: Pin, you nearly popped me! *'Ann'ouncer': PCR.Camera pan direction right. *'Pi'n': Oh, it's not my fault. *'Ann'ouncer': Shown with Blocky's arm. *'Pi'n': It's this stupid Blocky here. It's his fault! *'Ann'ouncer': PC out. She kicks herself out of view. Blocky falls. PC on Z. *'Flash ''' 8': Who's Z? *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Blocky. Bubble is B. *'Blocky': I think I need the sign too. There are too much squiggly lines. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Football … *'Foot'b'''all: On it! *'Blocky': Fine, I'll get Needle. *'''Ann'oun'ce'r': He turns, PC on midpoint, fade N travelling stage right. *'Needle'Bubble': Help!Yikes! *'Bubble': What was that for? *'Ann'oun'ce'r': PC on Z vert B. *'Blocky': What's vert? *'Ann'oun'ce'r': You can see her. *'Blocky': Hey, I'm just in the mood to hurt someone. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': PC on Z+W. Woody, make noises, non-vert Z. Blocky, kick him nonchalantly. PC upstage centre on A. A is Teardrop. *'Fla'sh ' 8': I was going to ask … *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Woody screams as he falls next to A about 50% on the ground. A notices. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': PC right. *'Leafy': Woody, get up! *'Ann'oun'ce'r': L overturns W on side and off ground. *'Leafy': There's a life out there to enjoy, so enjoy it! *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Exit L or PC right. Woody advances towards A. SE director? *'Bolt': That's me! *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Scamper over and draw hearts above where Woody is to A. *'Bolt': Who's a– *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Teardrop. *'Bolt': I have it! [''he runs over and draws a heart coming out of his head] *'Ann'ouncer''': Teardrop, do what comes to you naturally. [''Teardrop gets angrier and '''kicks him out.] *'Ann'oun'ce'r': Place nova effect on GS. PC on TB. *'T'e'nnis Ba'l'l': Teardrop, calm down. Kicking Woody could severely injure him. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': ZC on TB's mouth. *'T'e''''''nnis Ba'l'l': He ''is balsa. *'''Ann'oun'ce'r': PC left and right upon W's interaction with Ϸ, who is Snowball. Ϸ is on his hanglider. Then have W fall on R from sky. PC on left. Woody screams after a piece of him falls, SED insert audible sound waves. PC on E and D. *'Fla'sh ' 8': D? *'Ann'oun'ce'r': It's Pen for P is Pencil, I is Pin and D is part of his middle name, which by the way is Demetria. [''He glares at him until he is on camera.] *'Eraser': I can't believe what a scaredy-cat Woody is. *'''Ann'oun'ce'r': PC on E. *'Eraser': He's so uncool. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': PC on E/D. *'Eraser': Pen, though, you're cool. *'P'en': So are you, Eraser. *'P'e''''''nci'l': Omg, my heart … *'Ma'tch': Yeah, your heart if it's ''dying from that terrible acting. *'''Ann'oun'ce'r': I'll have to edit those girls out later. *'Ma'tch': Hey, did you notice how we talked out of character and the Announcer didn't, like, do or say bad stuff to us? *'P'e'nci'l': No. *'Ma'tch': Well … I have no response to that. *'P'e'nci'l': Who wants to talk about boys? I know I do! *'Bubble': I know I don't! *'P'i'''n: He let you talk? But you're not offscreen! *'''Ma'tch': That's exactly the point. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': PC on S, F and C. Mostly S, later F and C. *'Fi'r'ey': Coiny, you're so dumb! *'Ann'oun'ce'r': And Coiny slaps Firey. [''he does so] *'Fi'rey: Hey! *'Co'iny: Oh my gosh, Firey, you're so easy to slap. *'Ann'ouncer': C slaps F eleven times in various positions, leaving F with his tongue out. Enter GB offscreen, where PC. *'Golf Ball: Firey, Coiny, stop fighting! *'Ann'ouncer': GB vert OOO, i.e. Spongy. *'Golf Ball: And Spongy, take a bath. You're stinky. *'Spon'gy: Sorry. *'Ann'ouncer': PC on Z and E. *'Blocky: Isn't Golf Ball bossy? *'Eraser': I know. She is like a bossy-bot. *'Ann'ouncer': Z, D and Ϸ vert E, indifferent. *'Eraser: Uh, you know, a bossy robot? *'Ann'ouncer': Repeat action. *'Eraser: Well, a robot that was built to be its bossiest. *'Ann'ouncer': PC off showing backs of all four, sun in bkgd. *'Eraser: I'd do anything to get away from her. *'Ann'ouncer': PC to white-grey gradient, show #1 profile photos of undesirable contestants. [''Announcer walks off.] *'''Flash ''' 8': Where are you going? *'Ann'oun'ce'r': To start my scene. New guy, take over. *'Buoy': Mein Name ist Buoy."My name is Buoy." (Ger.)I couldn't find any Middle Low German (as Infinityblade2005's comment said, MLG) translators on the Internet, so I just used regular German. *'Ann'oun'ce'r': I don't care. minutes later as the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LY0o_CgPR8 last part of episode 1 ends.] *'Buoy': Finally someone has this thing. *'Container': Please don't say no more irrelevant stuff. *'Buoy': Well, I'm not human! *'Soc'cer' Ba'll: Come on, you've missed a few of his words! *'Buoy': [sigh] Stichword gib Dancing the Hula.In a perfect world, BFDI wouldn't have awkward gaps of music in their episodes. This is Dancing the Hula by Kapono Beamer, and yes it was used on SpongeBob. *'Ann'ouncer': ... win, which means that one of the Squashy Grapes is going home. It's time for you viewers out there to decide. *'Buoy: Show Team logos, followed by "Headshots" of SG participants. *'Ann'ouncer': ... Needle, Rocky, Teardrop, Leafy, Flower, and Golf Ball, Coiny, Snowball, Ice Cube and Tennis Ball. *'Buoy: PC Stock Photo of Trophy on gray background. *'Ann'ouncer': Who'll leave first on BFDI? *'Buoy: PC-res. *'Ann'ouncer': I don't know, but it's up to you guys to decide. *'Buoy: Cue the screen for the spectators. They have a 5-second pause, to lighting and cue PC change to Canal - on OOO A, M, R, Ϸ, F, S, N and TB. *'Ma'tch: Uh, we should get back now. [Pause.] *'Fi'rey: Is anyone else getting words in their eyes? *'Fl'ower: No, and nobody's pretensing me with a stupid sign either! *'Co'iny: If we walk off set right now, will the alarm sound? *'Fi'rey: You choose it, dummy! *'Leafy': Hey, I thought we were all friends here! *'Fi'rey: [Aside.] But we still have to act on our personalities. *'Co'iny: Yeah, I actually like mine. Not really much to say about, but it's still nice. *'P'en: Mine's sort of okay. *'P'e'nci'l: [about to cry] Don't ever say that about missing me again! *'Ma'tch: Wait, the Announcer and his pit crew didn't do bad stuff with Pencil after she interacted with Pen! *'Bubble': This means the camera's off! [Enter the BFDI Crew.] *'Ann'ouncer': … in which you are correct, Bubble. *'Sw'o'rd: I actually hate all of you .03% less. Even that redheaded obsession freak. *'Ma'tch: Omg, he called me a redheaded obsession freak! *'Ann'ouncer': Guys, I would like you to meet our newest team member. He will be manning the camera while I am on set with you. *'Buoy: Hello. My name is Buoy and I'll hold the camera. I'm wearing a pair of sunglasses, and I'm part of the Sovereign Marine. I eat Doritos and Mountain Dew for lunch, dinner and even breakfast, therefore my BMI is 20.0. ": 1000 Bravery" I am classified as follows. I am a badass Noob at Counterstrike.Sort of a rough re-translation of Infinityblade2005's comment. *'P'e'nci'l: German, right? *'Buoy': That is richtig, correct. *'Foot'ball: I say we end this first filming with a feast and some classical music! *'Blocky': NO. *'Golf Ball': Are you kidding? *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': That's our favourite type of dinner date! *'Pen: Yeah, I can go for some Bach. [Eraser glares at him.] *'P'en: Bach'll wait for me to come … bach. [nobody laughs] Oh come on, that's the best source of humour we've got in fifteen minutes! *'Ann'ouncer': Everyone, I have set up a table and the best dinner on my planet. Eat up. [''They look at the table. It's a picnic table covered in moulds of varying colours and sizes. The dinner is metal pieces.] *'''Match: I never knew this was the Star Wars universe! *'Ann'ouncer': It's not, and you should be more grateful that I have set you off with a local cultural feast. *'Pen: Yeah, Match! *'Ma'tch: You little– *'Bubble': Hey, I think we should stick with our personalities right now? *'Leafy': So for you, submissiveness is the best medicine. *'Ma'tch: But I'm, like, not sick. *'Leafy': Never mind. [Cut to them eating.] *'Golf Ball': So Announcer. *'Ann'ouncer': Yes? *'Golf Ball: I noticed at the end of the episode we made you made references to you viewers and you guys. To whom are you speaking? *'Ann'ouncer': I am talking to the people outside the show. *'Golf Ball: That's a bit discriminatory; the majority of people here don't have any television access. *'Ann'ouncer': I mean the human world. [''Everyone gasps.] *'''Leafy: The human world? *'Fi'rey: But nobody has sent any object-made films to the human world! It's impossible! *'Ann'ouncer': Well, that impossibility is about to change. Due to new techonology, anyone from an official object show company can send their videos on the Internet via a vessel. *'Te'nnis Ba'll': What's a vessel? *'Coi'ny': What's an object show? *'Ann'ouncer': You see, this is going to be the first reality show from the object world that humans will watch. It's possible that many more will be made.Plus other examples … To answer your first question, a vessel is the "channel" on the human Internet video service to which this show will be uploaded. *'Fir'ey': What vessel will we be using? *'Ann'ouncer': Jacknjellify. *'Golf Ball: Of course … *'P'e'nci'l: Are we going to do this every day? *'Ann'ouncer': It is likely. *'Match: In that case, we should, like, start filming episode 2 right now! *'Everyone': Yeah! *'Ann'ouncer': No. Our president still needs to write the contact words and stage directions. *'Fir'ey': And how long do you think that will take? *'Ann'ouncer': Usually about a month.This is BFDI they're talking of, not BFDIA. [''wink] *'''Fir'ey': But isn't the dating system in the human world very confusing? *'Ann'ouncer': It is only just two years. So while tomorrow will be 2008, to the humans they will see their first object show in 2010. *'Match: Omg, I love New Year parties! *'P'en: You have no idea what we were talking about, do you? *'Ann'ouncer: So in the meantime you can enjoy your food for a month, and maybe share a relationship with your new personality. Good night, everyone. [They all return to the house as the sun goes down.] Notes Category:Fan Fiction Pages